I Love Tsuna!
by rozenvampire
Summary: Short stories of TsunaXall! Rating may go up
1. valentines day

BANG!!!!

"Hiiiiii! Reborn what was that for!" Tsuna barely dodged a bullet coming from his head. His reflexes have been getting better. But only a little bit.

"Tsuna do you know what day is tomorrow?" asked his tutor. Tsuna was thinking until he heard another bullet coming at him and dodged it again. "Its Valentines day dame- Tsuna"

Tsuna glared at Reborn. Of course he knew what it was but couldn't think right since he almost died twice in five minutes. "Yes I know what day its going to be"

"Well aren't you going to prepare for it?" Reborn asked. "Yeah but I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't accept, ill look like an idiot in front of him, then he wont want to see me, or maybe he will forget my entire existence!". Tsuna just kept going on and on and was panicking for no reason so Reborn decided to make him snap out of it.

BAM!

A well kick to the head got him out of it. "Ahhh! Reborn stop it!". Tsuna was now rubbing his forehead since that hit the floor first. "Well you shouldn't be panicking and it was getting annoying, now hurry up and get ready so we can leave". With that the little tutor left the room leaving Tsuna to get ready.

Tsuna came down to eat his breakfast only to be found that it was eaten by a certain baby. "Oh Tsuna your done, lets go before the shops get busy". Now Tsuna had to go without eating his breakfast but he was used to it by now.

So now Tsuna has what he needs. He got nice milk chocolate in the shape of a heart. He got to choose which box he wanted and chose a simple one. A simple red box with pink strips going around it topped off with a scarlet ribbon. He was happy but somewhat nervous about tomorrow.

When he got home he placed it on his desk in front of his books so he doesn't forget about it. He went to eat dinner and got ready for bed tomorrow. "So when are you going to tell him?" Reborn just had to ask him that. "Well I was thinking during lunch or before school" Tsuna really hadn't thought about **when **he was going to give the chocolate.

"Well you better do it since you never plan to confess to him any other day". _He does have a point, I'm never going to try again after this. _Tsuna though and decided to just sleep so he can think more about it until he fell asleep.

The next morning Tsuna woke up from a good night sleep. He felt so refreshed, fully awake, all- "CRAP! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Now he was rushing to get ready. As he was grabbing his books he caught eye on the box. He grabbed it and ran out the house not even grabbing something to eat.

He go to the school barely on time but didn't stop to take a breathe. He was to scared to see the perfect since he was going to confess to him. He go to class and dropped dead on his desk breathing all the air he could get.

"Good morning tenth!". "Yo Tsuna". Tsuna looked up to see his friends in front of him. "Gokudera, Yamamoto good morning" Tsuna was still a little out of breath. "Tenth I'm so sorry for not being with you this morning. Please forgive me" Gokudera got in his hands and knees and asked for forgiveness but Tsuna didn't even notice that his friends weren't at his house.

"Its ok Gokudera nothing happened or anything" Tsuna was trying to get his friend to stop since a bunch of his classmates were staring now. But class started to everyone went to their seats. The rest of the day went fast because Tsuna was more focused on how he was going to confess to Hibari.

And to Tsuna's dread lunch finally came. Usually he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto would go to the roof. But since it is Valentines day his friends had to go somewhere together so the girls wouldn't follow them. Tsuna made this his chance to go to the rooftop where he knew Hibari would be sleeping by now.

He opened the door slowly just to be on the safe side. He looked around and there he was lying on the floor sleeping peacefully. Tsuna walked over and stood next to Hibari for a minute until he opened his eyes so ever slightly.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep herbivore". Tsuna couldn't talk for some reason. He had a lump in his throat and it wouldn't do away. "Well spit it out, before I bite you to death" Hibari was starting to get impatient.

"U-um…..H-Hibari-san". _Come one just say it already geez! _Tsuna was mentally slapping himself to say what he had on his mind. His hands were shaking behind his back and his cheeks were a shade of pink. _darn it why cant I say it!_

"You have three seconds to tell me or I'm going to bite you to death" Hibari stood up tonfas in his hands. Now Tsuna just blurted it out "Hibari-san……I like you a lot will you please accept my chocolates and go out with me?" Now he was red on his cheeks and held the box in front of Hibari.

Tsuna didn't really know the expression on the perfects face. There was a little of things (very little) he can come up with. Like surprise, confused, and anything else. But what surprised him the most was when a pair of warm lips met his. He didn't even notice when Hibari put his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

Tsuna didn't know someone like Hibari could kiss so well. Next thing you know it was over and Tsuna tried not look like he wanted more. Now his face was more red and he turned his head so he didn't need to look at Hibari. "Hibari-san is that a yes?" Hibari took his chocolates and gave one more peck to Tsuna before he answered. "I accept and call me Kyoya from now on"

"Hai, Kyoya" Tsuna felt really happy now he was with the one he liked or loved now. He thought the day couldn't get any better until the bell rang. "Kyoya, I have to go now so ill se-" he got cut off since Hibari pushed him to the ground. "Kyoya what are you do-" "Quiet. You still disturbed my sleep now you will get your punishment" With that Hibari crashed his lips on Tsuna's again and bit his bottom lip. Tsuna squeaked and Hibari pulled away to lay his head on Tsuna's lap. "Disturb me again and I will do more then that. You are excused for the rest of the day"

_Maybe I will disturb you now that you said that. _Tsuna couldn't help but giggle a little and stayed quiet while his new boyfriend slept on him. Now he was even more happy. Once in a while he would play with his hair since he wanted to do something. He bent over so his face was over Hibari's but lowered it more and more.

Hibari opened his eyes to see Tsuna's face very close to him and he felt something on his lips. This kiss was more passionate and full of love. _Ill let this slide this once since he's adorable. _Hibari just kissed back and enjoyed every minute of it. When air became a problem they unfortunately had to pull back.

They jut stared at each other for a while. Tsuna didn't notice how nice Hibari's eyes looked. They stayed on the roof for the rest of the afternoon.

School finally ended and Hibari offered (or demanded) to take tsuna home. He said yes and they walked together hand in hand. When they got to Tsuna's house Hibari looked at him and smirked.

"Goodnight Tsunayoshi-kun." He bent down and gave Tsuna a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Kyoya." Hibari then left leaving a red faced Tsuna at the front door. He finally went inside only to see reborn waiting for him.

"See I told you. You overreacted again." Reborn told him with a smirk. Tsuna just smiled and said "Yeah, I had a pretty busy day so I'm just going to go to bed now." _Yeah pretty busy since you and Hibari were kissing the whole afternoon._ Reborn just smirked again and left to eat Tsuna's dinner.

Tsuna went to his room and flopped on the bed. He still thought this was the best day of his life.


	2. first date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn! Ok? Good! (I forgot to say this last chapter)

**Summary**: Tsuna got asked out on a date and he accepted. And the person who asked was our friendly pineapple lover mukuro! YAY! Lets all cheer!

**Pairing: **mukuroXtsuna

ON WITH THE STORY!

Tsuna, Gokudera, and yamamoto were walking home together after school. The usual was happening Gokudera was yelling, Yamamoto just smiling, but Tsuna was thinking very hard at what happened in the classroom.

_Flashback _

Tsuna was about to go to the rooftop with his friends when he realizes something. "Oh….guys I forgot to get my notebook ill be right back." "ok Tsuna we'll see you on the rooftop then." "Tenth are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Gokudera asked.

"No its ok. I'm sure." So he left his friends and went to the classroom. When he got there the classroom was empty but he just went to look for his notebook. While he was looking he didn't notice the mist coming behind him and forming a figure.

That figure pulled his arms around his waist and pulled Tsuna very close to him. "HIIIIIII!!!" Tsuna was scared stiff from the closeness. "Tsunayoshi- kun~, how are you my darling?" Mukuro asked as he nuzzled his face into Tsuna's neck. "Mukuro! C-can I umm… ask w- what you are d-doing?" Tsuna was trying not to stutter but he failed.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask my little tuna something." Mukuro said as he turned Tsuna around to face him. "what is it you want to ask?" Tsuna asked turning away from him. Mukuro just smiled and pulled Tsuna's face closer to his. _Ok this is getting uncomfortable now! _Tsuna was screaming in his head now while trying not to blush course he failed…again.

"My Tsunayoshi-kun, I just wanted to ask if you would go on a date with me tonight?" Tsuna couldn't tell if he was being serious or just trying to mess with him. But what Tsuna didn't recall was that he accidentally spoke that three lettered word that made Mukuro become really happy. "Yes? thank you Tsunayoshi-kun! I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight!"

With that Mukuro hugged Tsuna and then left along with the mist. Tsuna was there face red and his mind trying to process what just happened

_End flashback_

_What did I get myself into! This is probably a plan to take over my body again or something even worse! Sure over the months I have gotten feelings for him but he still wont like me like that. _Tsuna was to lost in thought to even realize that Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at him with worry eyes. "Tsuna are you ok? You were spacing out the whole time?" Yamamoto only noticed this when Gokudera mentioned it.

"Tenth is there something bothering you?" Gokudera was getting really worried now. "Nothing is wrong I just remembered that I have something to do tonight. I'll see you guys later." With that Tsuna ran away without hearing what his fiends had to say to him.

When Tsuna got home he went (or ran) straight to his room. He wanted to get ready for his date tonight. _I'm actually kinda excited to go now, maybe it wont be so bad. _He started giggling like a little girl. He changed into a plain red and blue shirt with jeans.

When he got downstairs to the kitchen he noticed a note on the table. _Wonder what's with this? _he started reading the letter:

**Dame- Tsuna,**

**Lambo and I are going to Italy for business. Most likely Bianchi is following us too. Mama went to the stores with I- pin. Hope you have fun on your date tonight and you will tell me everything about it or else. **

**From your tutor,**

**Reborn**

_Only he would write something like this. _So Tsuna was home alone but not for long. The doorbell rang and made Tsuna jump. He walked slowly to the door and opened it with caution. Not because he was scared but because he was nervous. "Tsunayoshi-kun are you ready?" Mukuro looked really happy about this.

"Yeah" _I really don't know what to say or how to have a conversation with him. Darn it! _"So where are we going tonight Mukuro?". "Well to tell you the truth I don't know what to do!" he was saying this with a big smile.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mukuro leaned his face into Tsuna's that their noses were touching. "W-we c-could g-go to the m-movies I-if you want" "That is a wonderful idea" With that Mukuro decided to kiss Tsuna on the nose.

They started walking to the movies. Mukuro grabbed his hand but Tsuna didn't mind. When they got to the movies they decided to watch a scary movie (really it was mukuro who chose). It was really scary since Tsuna kept screaming and holding onto Mukuro. (which he enjoyed very much)

After the movie Mukuro could've sworn he went deaf in his right ear. "Well that was a good movie. Did you enjoy it?" "Yeah it was fine" Tsuna was still clutching to Mukuro's arm. They decided it was nice to get some ice- cream. Tsuna got chocolate and Mukuro got mint chocolate chip.

"Tsunayoshi-kun you got ice- cream all over your face. Here let me take it off" He started to lean closely to Tsuna and licked both his cheeks. "HIIII, you could have used a napkin!" Tsuna said while his cheeks were bright red. "Sorry but your just a messy eater" He started laughing.

When they finished Mukuro said he wanted to talk to Tsuna about something before he took him home. The two walked for a good while until Tsuna noticed that they ended up at a beach. Mukuro turned around to face Tsuna who was busy looking at the beautiful lake.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, there's something I need to tell you" Mukuro made Tsuna look him in the face. _Ok now what's happening! What is he doing!?!?! _Tsuna was getting really nervous now. "What is it Mukuro?" Mukuro made a face where it looked like sadness and hurt and depression. "Mukuro what's wrong?"

_I think it would be better if I showed him what I want to say instead. _Without any warning at all Mukuro grabbed Tsuna by the waist, pulled him against his body, and seized his lips with the other. Tsuna thought he was going to pass out since he liked it very much and was caught off guard.

It was so full of passion, love, and heart warming. When they pulled away Mukuro he whispered "I'm sorry about that its just that I have never felt this way about anyone before. I really love you Tsunayoshi- kun. I want you. I want you to be mine forever and only mine." Mukuro was out of breath for a while looking at a very confused Tsuna. He really didn't know what to say. "Mukuro" Tsuna had tears in his eyes and hugged Mukuro while holding his tears back. "Of course ill be yours." Mukuro was so happy he didn't have the words to tell him how happy he was.

All he did was just take Tsuna and kiss him again. When they broke Tsuna had tears in his eyes again. "M-mukuro I'm r-really happy n-now" Tsuna couldn't stop stuttering. Mukuro cupped Tsuna's face in his hands and wiped the tears away.

"Tsunayoshi-kun you don't know how happy this makes me." Mukuro just kept kissing all over Tsuna's face. So Tsuna just hugged Mukuro and he hugged him back. Then Mukuro took Tsuna home. "Tsunayoshi-kun I will see you at lunch tomorrow."

With that he gave him one last kiss and with that he left. Tsuna went into the house and laid down on the couch. _Gokudera is going to have a fit tomorrow at lunch. Oh well. Tsuna was very excited for tomorrow so he can show his friends his new boyfriend._

_Ok well the ending was a little different then I wanted it to be but it doesn't matter to me. I like how it started but the ending not so much. This one was longer then the last one and maybe the next chapter will be longer….who knows because I surely don't. and ill take advise and criticism I'm open-minded for new things. And when I made the ice- cream part up I wanted some and asked my mom if I could get some. (I didn't get any though) -_-_

_Anyway R&R please and ill give you a……..whatever it is I can give you………….^^_

_And thank you to warflame001 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And to the people ho favorite it and story alert! ^_^_


	3. jealousy

Rozen: I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its all my fault ok. Sorry but I will start updating more now.

Fran: Yeah so anyway….she doesn't own anything and enjoy. Oh and its an AU

Summary: tsuna helps someone in need but xanxus gets jealous with all the attention he is getting

Pairing: Xanxus & tsuna

Xanxus stared at him with a death glare. It was horrible for him. How can this guy get so much attention from his tsuna? He didn't get one bit of it. He wasn't even that cute. But tsuna was obviously giving him all the attention it made xanxus want to throw him out the door. Or window since it was close by.

"Hey, are you ever going to let him leave?"

Tsuna blinked and turned his head. "I cant do that. It was raining outside and he's cold. Look at him"

Xanxus rolled his eyes and gave another glare to the male. "I don't see why your helping him. How is he gong to pay you back?"

Tsuna made a cute angry face that made xanxus look the other way. _Damn his cute appearance! _

"Xanxus why cant you be nice to him? He's trying to be friends with you" Tsuna gave him that pleading look again.

"Because he's nothing but trash and a takes up too much space. He better not stay here for long" Xanxus sat on the couch and crossed his arms. Tsuna sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Please? Let truffles stay here for the night at least?" Xanxus's eye twitched. "You named the stupid dog!"

"Well I had to! He wouldn't listen to me if I just said 'boy'. Look he likes it here too" Tsuna got off the couch and sat on the floor so the dog could lay on his lap.

They found it on the corner of the street and tsuna couldn't leave it so he brought it home. When he got a closer look he saw that it as a small dog. It had silver hair, with brown ears and tail. Tsuna thought he fell in love.

"Great now he's going to get attached to you and it will be harder to get rid of him" Xanxus growled at the dog and the dog growled back. He knew it was going to be hell now that there was some fur ball trying to get his boyfriend all to himself.

Later that night they got into their bed. Xanxus wrapped his arm around tuna's waist and held him close. They were about to fall asleep when truffles came in and started whimpering again. Tsuna turned and saw him next to the bed crying.

He was about to move but the grip on him got tighter. "If you bring him I'll make sure he's gone by tomorrow morning" Tsuna sighed and looked at truffles again. He was whimpering more and now and then he would bark.

Xanxus growled again. _Just as I thought its going to be hell._

Rozen: hehehe that's so funny when guys get jealous over stuff like this.

Fran: sure it is

Rozen: yeah its short but more will come eventually when I figure out how to write my stories so review please!


	4. unexpected

**Rozen: alright another chapter! And im very excited to say that this was a request! ^_^ it makes me happy!**

**Fran: yeah, yeah you're happy we get it. But this was requested by Queen Phantomhive. She hopes you enjoy this.**

**Rozen: oh and it's in tyl! Time so yeah…..I don't own anything!**

**Summary: what happens when squalo leads tsuna to his room?  
Paring: Squalo & tsuna**

**

* * *

**

He was shaking. A lot. He didn't even understand how this happened in the first place. Tsuna looked up as Squalo was leaning over him on the bed. Tsuna just came to see how the Varia were doing but he didn't expect this.

"S-squalo, is t-there a reason y-your doing t-this?" Squalo just leaned closer to his face.

"Shut up. I didn't say you could talk" Tsuna nodded without saying anything.

Then squalo just leaned and closed the gap between them without warning. This caught tsuna off guard but he didn't move at all. _I didn't think that squalo would be a good kisser. _Yes that's all he says because he just got kissed so randomly.

He eventually kisses back and puts his arms around Squalo's neck. Squalo takes this advantage and puts more effort into the kiss. Then going more than a kiss as squalo asked for entrance and tsuna gave it to him. Now it was a make out session. (geez get a room…wait they are in one)

After what seemed like forever he finally pulled away. Tsuna is as red as a tomato and squalo has a look of victory on his face.

He gets off of the bed and looks at him. "Hope you enjoy your time here" With that he leaves the room to leave our breathless tsuna still laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

_Why the hell did this happen!?!?! _Tsuna grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it.

But what squalo and tsuna didn't know was that there was a little frog and prince snickering behind a couch that was in the room. Tsuna shot up and saw the frog hat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The laughing stopped and then Fran and bel dashed out of the room. Now tsuna was really red and buried himself in the bed again.

"Do you think he saw the camera?" Bel patted Fran on the head. "Nope. He was too occupied to see it. Lets go put this on the internet" Fran nodded and they went to bel's room.

**

* * *

**

**Rozen: *laughing* haha! I love this story! I really do!Fran: *trying not to laugh* this one was something **

**Rozen: hehe! Well anyway I hope Queen Phantomhive liked it!**

**Fran: if you guys thought it was some what funny then she will be happy if you reviewed.**

**Rozen: yes it will!!!!!! **


	5. i'll hug you

**vongola/varia: happy birthday dear natalie! happy birthday to you! rozen: hehehehe you guys are so nice to do this! ^_^ everyone: *walks away***  
**rozen: where are you going? i want cake! mammon: i want my money...**  
**rozen: wait...but yes! it be my birthday today! and as a little gift to me im updating!(^o^)**  
**fran: yeah cuz you havent in like 3 months rozen: *throws something* shut up! o there was a good reason for it! but sorry about that...ehe fran: *rubs head* she doesnt own anything and enjoy..oh and its AU**

**Summary: Gokudera will always have his arms open for his tsuna**

**Pairing: Gokudera & Tsuna**

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ryohei were playing soccer in the park and they were starting to get very serious. Each of these boys were around 7 or 8 but they always play together since they live by each other. Gokudera and Yamamoto were currently losing against Ryohei and Hibari.

"Gahh! Come on baseball nut! we're losing badly to them and you can't even block the ball from that lousey kick!" Hibari gave him a look. "You better shut your mouth about my kicking" Gokudera stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well Gokudera if you want to win you better get your attitude up to the EXTREME!" Ryohei started running with the ball again at full speed.

Yamamoto tried to block him but failed. He was coming up to Gokudera fast and when he tried to get the ball Ryohei passed it to Hibari who kicked it into the goal. "YEAH! WE WON!"

"Gosh darn it! Baseball head you suck!" Yamamoto just laughed it off. "Oh well, we'll get them next time!"

Hibari picked up the ball and threw it at Ryohei. "You guys keep getting more annoying everytime i play here. I'm going home now"

Yamamoto looked at the sky and saw how it was getting darker. "Hibari's right, we should head out now" They all started to leave when Gokudera noticed someone by the jungle gym.

"Hey guys I just remembered that i have to do something so I'll catch you later" The boys looked at him weirdly but said bye and went their ways.

Gokudera ran up to the person and noticed how that person was crouching down. He walked behind him and tapped his shoulder. The person yelped in surprise. They turned around and Gokudera noticed it was a boy around his age. "H-hey, you ok?"

They boy was small in size and had brown hair that was sticking up and his carmel looking eyes were watery. "Eh.." He wiped his eyes. "I'm fine..it's just that I..." Tears started coming to his eyes again. Gokudera gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He only had one option to help him feel better. He turned the boy around and wrapped his arms around him tightly. They boy was so surprised he tensed up, but after a while he relaxed and nuzzled his head in Gokudera's chest.

"U-um what are you doing?" Gokudera finally realized what he did and pulled away. "Oh well its just that you looked sad and I-  
I thought that you might need some comfort is all" Gokudera had a light blush on his face, and so did the boy. "O-oh yeah what's your name?"

"Its Tsunayoshi, but i perfer Tsuna" Gokudera helped Tsuna off of the ground and held his hand. "Alright then, I'm Gokudera"

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but I don't like you that way. Your more like a brother to me, than a boyfriend"

"O-oh y-yeah your right, I'm sorry for bothering you kyoko" Kyoko smiled and gave Tsuna a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry this won't change anything between us" She then headed to the door and left Tsuna all alone on the roof.

Tsuna stood there with his head down, his shoulders were trembling, and his hands were balled in fists. He heard the door open again and he turned to see Gokudera there. His tears started coming again tl his eyes and Gokudera already started walking towards him.

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out that well, huh?" All Tsuna had to do was nod his head and Gokudera placed a hand on his it. "Ah, don't worry that just means she wasn't the right one for ya" Gokudera saw tears coming down his face, and he took his hand off his head. Tsuna looked up and he saw arms wrap around his back and head. "G-Gokudera?"

"Don't worry there will be other people out there" Tsuna nodded yes and wrapped his arms around him too. "Come one, let's go back to the other guys and finsh our lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah that seems good" He let go of Tsuna, grabbed his hand, and led them back to the clasroom where the rest of the guys were at.

* * *

Tsuna was running as fast as he could to head to the store. He knew that Gokudera was working but he always insisted that he come over whenever he want to. As he saw the store he went in and at the register he saw Yamamoto.

"Hey Yamamoto! Do you know where Gokudera is?"

"Oh hey Tsuna. Gokudera just went out back to throw out the garbage" Tsuna nodded and went out around the back of the store. He saw Gokudera putting the garabe in the dumpster.

"Gokudera! Gokudera! I did it!"

Gokudera turned around and Tsuna tackeld him to the wall. "What happened?" Tsuna pulled away and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Gokudera I passed! I passed my finals from all the help you've given me!" He again pulled Gokudera into a hug and nuzzled his face into his chest. Gokudera couldn't help but he happy for him. He wrapped his arms around him too and smiled. "That's good to hear. How about I treat you to something?"

Tsuna pulled away surprised. "Really!" Gokudera smiled and rubbed his head. "Yeah come on let's go" He pulled Tsuna by his hand but he didn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"What about your job?"

"Forget about it. I never liked it anyway" Tsuna shrugged and they both ran off somewhere.

* * *

Tsuna was curently trying not to fall asleep on his desk since he hated algebra. He sighed and put his head down on the desk and looked around the room. Yamamoto was actually sleeping and snoring at that. Ryohei looked like he was doodling something in his notebook. Tsuna looked behind him and saw Hibari staring out the window looking at something. _Well they look fine but where's Gokudera?_

And speak of the devil his phone started vibrating in his pant pocket. He jumped and took it out. It was from Gokudera!

hey try 2 sneak out of the room

He quickly gave a reply. _I just cant leave!_

well ask 2 go 2 the nurse and meet me on the roof

_ugh...fine_

He raised his hand hoping the teacher would notice him. "Yes Sawada?" He got a little nervous since all eyes turned to him suddenly. "Can I go to the nurse. I'm not feeling that well" The teacher looked at him weirdly and let him go. When he closed the door to the classroom he darted straight to the roof. When he got the Gokudera was right there waiting for him. "I'm tired..." He fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"I think that's why they make us have gym" Tsuna gave a little pout "Be quiet" Gokudera helped him up and help his hands.

"Tsuna I need to tell you something" Tsuna looked at him and he knew Gokudera was serious considering the face he was giving. "Yeah, what is it?" Gokudera tooka deep breath and...

"Tsuna I love you and please go out with me!"

Tsuna looked at him with surprise on his face. He let go of Gokudera's hands and Gokudera knew he screwed everything up. But what he didn't see coming was the arms coming around his neck and his body coming closer to was shocked...He didn't know what to do.

"I love you too"

That's all he needed to hear as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He held him there tightly and he never wanted to let go of him.

* * *

**rozen: well there was probably many other times they've hugged each other but this is just to be in my fluffy moment!**  
**fran: im still mad at you rozen: oh stop being a baby fran: *sticks out tongue* well hopefully you liked it and please review for her  
rozen: yes! and more will come i promise! *bows down***


	6. i don't even know

**rozen: holy cheese and crackers! im updating again! party time!**  
**fran: dont forget about your guest *pokes her***  
**rozen: oh yeah! meet my buddy I.A.A.N!  
I.A.A.N: Holy pancakes it's me!  
rozen: this story was by her but i put in my randomness so we just decided to put it on here!**  
**I.A.A.N: she's special~ it was during our testing. we were finished with our tests and were bored out of our minds, so i decided to make a story. she sat infront of moi and we started adding in our crazy ideas. WUAHAHAHA! :D  
fran: geez...both of you guys are weird -_-**  
**rozen: *throws something* shut up! go get stabbed by bel! xD  
fran: *rubs head* whatever...they don't own anything...**  
**I.A.A.N: liar! i do own something! this stick! *waves stick around* i'm a pretty butterfly~ *prances around***  
**fran: is she on crack?**  
**rozen: i don't know...but be warned when reading this! ok! ok? alright! begin reading...NOW!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a small bunny named tsunayoshi, but he got kidnapped by a marshmallow and a pineapple with a fork! Later, a skylark came and pecked them to death, saving the bunny. The bunny fell in love with his stoic savior, and visa versa. They kissed and something magical~ happened! They turned into real boys! (like pineocchio! xD) Tsuna had spikey sienna hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. The skylark named hibari had jet black hair and cold steel eyes. Tsuna was smaller and petit compared to the taller, slim boy.

They looked at themselves curious of their newly formed limbs. Tsuna flushed and saw that they no longer had fur or feathers, they were stark naked! Their stomacks rumbled and they noticed the marshmallow and pineapple (note! they are still indecent) Hibari picked them up, giving the pineapple to tsuna. Tsuna thanked him, watching as the raven-haired latter popped the marshmallow into his mouth and eat it. (you can hear a faint "Ahhhh!" coming from his mouth) Hibari swallowed. Tsuna brought the pineapple to his lips and as soon as it made contact it went POOF! Before the petit boy was a navy-haired teen, with mismatched eyes, one red the other blue. (he is also indescent! don't let lussuria see them! xD)

Tsuna gasped in shock. The boy infront of him had his hair-style like a pineapple. The mismatched eye boy introduced himself as Mukuro. (thee pineapple! DunDunDUN!) Mukuro kufufu'd and kissed tsuna. Hibari was filled with evil intent. He grabbed two sticks and started fighting Mukuro who's fork had grown in size, looking like a trident. Tsuna was scared, but he had a very weird feeling in his vital regions (haha! hear it comes) He wanted them to stop fighting so he grabbed hibari by the wrist and ran away from mukuro.

After they ran far enough they stopped because tsun was unfit, so unlike a rabbit. "What is the meaning of this herbivore?" Tsuna looked up at him with innocent teary eyes. "I-I just wanted the fighting to stop" Hibari was speechless. Tsuna before him in tears, made him have a weird feeling in his groin. He unconsciously kissed him on the lips, making the petit boy's eyes widen.

After a minute tsuna finally relaxed and kissed back. They were like that for a few minutes when suddenly (dunDunDUN!) a trident flew past their heads and got imbedded into a nearby tree. "Oya oya~ did I interupt something?" Hibari gave him a death glare,  
while tsuna just blushed uncontrollably. Mukuro then started chuckling at them. Hibari didn't like it one bit. "What are you laughing at?" After his laughing fit mukuro finally spoke. "You two are hard!" Hibari and tsuna looked confused. Mukuro noticed this and started explaining.

Once the lecture was over, both Hibari and tsuna were red in the face with their mouths gaping. They both looked down at themselves and then at each other. Tsuna looked over at mukuro with questioning eyes. "So how do we fix this?" Mukuro gave him a pervy look. "By letting me posses you of course~" Once hibari heard this he spoke without thinking. "The only one doing the possesing to him is me!" Tsuna's face went redder, and he had no idea what to say. Mukuro on the other hand had something else in mind. "Then why don't we all help each other~ that could be fun?" Hibari still gave him a look. "Well I think we can manage by ourselves" He grabbed tsuna and started walking away towards a bush.

Moans and screaming of names were heard from behind the bush, until it quieted down after a loud yell of pleasure. Mukuro had a look on his face. "Well look at that, they did manage..Now what about me?" He went over to the bush and peeked from behind. He saw tsuna laying on hibari while trying to catch his breath. Hibari was also trying to catch his, but you couldn't tell that much.  
They soon fell asleep from exhaustion. Then another POOF! came and they both turned into the bunny and skylark again. Mukuro pouted. "Oh great now what am i suppose to do?"

Mukuro started walking around the forest trying to find someone when he stumbled upon a turtle on the ground. He picked it up and smiled. "You're perfect my princess!" He kissed the turtle on the mouth and it magically turned into another guy. The guy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and had tatoos from the left side of his neck to the end of his hand. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Mukuro kufufu'd again. "Well you may not be a princess but your still fine" He took him behind a rock (oooh yeah xD) and then...well you know what happens next!

So after that they too turned back to their original state, and they all lived happily ever after!  
Until the turtle got hungry and well...you can pretty much guess what happens next. The poor pineapple...oh well!  
THE END!

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Wasn't that so much fun?~ we should have a group hug! 3 3 3 **  
**rozen:hahaha! sure why not!**  
**fran: hell...no...**  
**I.A.A.N: what was that franny? *holds out a sharp stick***  
**fran: *eye twitches* nothing...**  
**rozen: hehehe she can be very harsh at times ^_^ YOU! froggy say your line! *holds out water pipe***  
**fran: you guys should review for them and this weird story -_-**  
**I.A.A.N: NOW A GROUP HUG! 8D **  
**rozen: *pulls fran into hug* yay!**


	7. who's in charge

**rozen: hau hauuu~ *off in her own world***  
**fran: *pokes her* you ok there?**  
**rozen: you know i dont know myself...lately ive been very happy and cheerful (^o^) usually im just calm but im all...something now...**  
**fran: maybe its because people have been giving you requests on the story?**  
**rozen: that could be one reason too! and maybe because ive ben watching too much invader zim...WAFFLES! *runs away***  
**fran: she is so random i swear...doesnt own anything so go on now...**

**Summaary: Xanxus still hates the dog and the dog hates him just as much**

**Pairing: Xanxus & Tsuna**

* * *

Lunch break had offically become something Xanxus dreaded to go to. Ever since Tsuna found the dog (or truffles now) thats all he. Ever. TALKED. ABOUT! Now don't get him wrong...Xanxus still loved his Tsuna it was just annoying to hear about the creature.

"Nee~ Xanxus can we go to the pet store and get some stuff for truffles?"

"What for? You already bought a whole bunch of crap for it already"

Tsuna gulped the last of his soda and gave xanxus a look. "Well I can't help it! He's gotten so much cuter! Too bad his fur changed color, now the name doesn't fit that well"

Xanxus sighed and rubbed Tsuna's head. "The name is perfectly fine. People are just gonna have to get over it"

Tsuna gave a gentle smile and leaned against him and they sat there for the rest of their time.

* * *

After class they headed back to their place in a comfortable silence. When they came up to the door they already heard truffles barking and scratching at the door. "If I see a scratch on that door he's gone"

Tsuna pouted and opened the door. Truffles kept jumping up and down until tsuna picked him and gave him a hug. "We're home truffles!"  
He turned to Xanxus and pointed to the door. "See...Nothing there. Say sorry to him now" He held the dog up to Xanxus's face.

The dog growled and barred his teeth at him Xanxus doing the same thing too. He eventually stopped and patted his head (while trying to have his hand not bitten off) Tsuna smiled and placed the dog on the ground.

They headed to the kitchen where Tsuna got some dog food out and Xanxus took out a soda. Then he got a good idea to just piss the dog off. When Tsuna got up from the floor Xanxus wrapped his arms around his waist and help him tight while pressing little kisses against his neck.

Truffles saw this and immediatly started barking and jumping up and down around them. Xanxus smirked turning Tsuna around and pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Tsuna pulled back after a while gasping for air. "Your doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Xanxus smirked again. "Well I am showing my love for you so yes" He kissed him again and pulled back. "Oh, and it's to show this mutt that you belong to me!" Truffles Stopped jumping and went to pulling on Xanxus's pant leg. Xanxus looked down and pushed the dog away making him skid across the tile.

"Hey! Don't be mean to him!" Xanxus looked to him. "I didn't push him that hard. You baby him to much, geez let him grow some balls for once" Tsuna started thinking it over giving glances to Xanxus and truffles who was still barking. Before he could answer anything Xanxus picked him up bridal style and went over to the living room. Truffles was being persistent and was walking all around Xanxus's feet.

"If you want me to step on you I suggest you move now" The glare that he sent to him would frighten anybody, even turn them to stone!  
So the dog did back away but he was still glaring at Xanxus. Tsuna was astonished how truffles actually listened to him. "W-wow I never thought that he would ever listen to you" Xanxus gave a little laugh and continued on what he was doing.

He went in front of the couch and plopped Tsuna on it. He then got on all fours on top of him and gave him this lusty kind of kinda liked it, but then it meant that it was going to be hard to sit through class tomorrow. "S-so Xanxus anything new?"

"Heh, just that we might need a new couch after this" Tsuna gulped a bit, and wondered if truffles was going to interupt at any moment.

(sorry i can't write that stuff yet! it would completely suck! o)

Xanxus and Tsuna were laying on their couch still. Naked, and Tsuna was still wondering why his dog didn't interupt them at all. He didn't even glance at them. Too much for his eyes maybe..?

_Ruff! Ruff!_

Speak of the devil! Truffles jumped on the couch and snuggled next to Tsuna. _Hmmm...Xanxus is asleep so one night won't hurt_. With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

It's warm...And black...where the hell is the sun! Xanxus felt around and immediately sat up knocking truffles off of him. "What the hell!  
Who said you could come up here!" Truffles started growling again and Xanxus looked over at Tsuna. If he didn't look so cute right now sleeping he would've kicked his butt off the couch to question him.

But he rather do this before he did wake up. He turned to the dog with another death glare. "You have three seconds to run for your life before i skin you alive and throw you into the oven for dinner tonight!" The dog's ears pulled bak against his head and started running towards the kitchen. "COME BACK HERE!" He started chasing the dog all over the place both of them making noises. Tsuna woke up a little dazed but when he saw truffles and then a naked Xanxus run after him he suddenly became wide awake.

"XANXUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tsuna got up but fell down again his bottom in severe pain. He saw truffles run and jump right at him, and Xanxus almost crashing into them. "Give me the dog now!" He tried reaching for him but Tsuna was making sure his boyfriend didn't touch his dog. "Mou Xanxus stop trying to kill my dog!"

"I'm not going ot kill him, I'm just going to severely injure him!"

* * *

**rozen: *comes back with waffles* hehehe... i always say that last line when i get mad at my little sister *sighs* good times -w- oh and i made xanxus and tsuna in college...just so there's no confusion **  
**fran: I really have no comment to this story *steals waffle***  
**rozen: O_e you...horrible...PERSON! WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE ONE! *runs off crying* MY WAFFLE! hau hauuuuu~ **  
**fran: *eating waffle* dude has issues. well that button down there, you know that says review..you should press it and write something so she won't kill me. *nods head***


	8. need food now

**rozen: this one got inspired because i am hungry and my food wont be done for a while  
fran: arent you always hungry though?**  
**rozen: yeah...but i like to eat! ^w^  
fran: she doesnt own anything so enjoy this little story**

**Summary: don't ever mess with Tsuna when he gets hungry**

**Pairing: Dino & Tsuna  
**

* * *

"Dinooo~ I'm hungry! Let me eat something!" Tsuna threw himself on his desk flopping a whole bunch of papers everywhere. Dino gave a small smile. "But Tsuna..Reborn told me to not let you out until you finish everything"

He gave a glare at the blonde in front of him. "Are you not listening to me..."

Dino felt a chill go down his spine while he took a few steps back. "C-course I'm l-listening bu-"

"Let try to put it in smaller terms...I. Am. HUNGRY!" he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. Dino crouched down and gave a little yelp. "I know you are but please! Listen! Reborn will do so much more damage to me if I let you out!"

Now Tsuna was more pissed. "So you would listen to him, but not your own BOYFRIEND! THAT"S MESSED UP!" He jumped over the desk and landed on his feet.

Dino was still a little freaked out by his boyfriends sudden change but it was kinda...hot for him to be like this. "Did I ever mention how hot you look when your mad?" He gathered up his courage and stood up to only be pushed down again. "Come on..Don't be mean to me. You know I love you"

Tsuna was now raging with anger at this moment. "Do you really?" He said barely a whisper.

"Y-yeah course I d-"

"USODA!" (1)

Dino flinched back. He has never seen Tsuna get so mad just because he won't let him out to eat.

"You say you love me, yet you don't even let me go and eat! Yeah..What love that is"

"W-well I" Still lost in his thoughts Dino did'nt notice Tsuna walk slowely towards him with a horrible death aura around him. When he looked up he was towering over him. Poor Dino didn't know what to expect.

"Now I'm going to tell you again...I'm hungry and I want to eat"

Dino stood up again and grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Then lets go and get you something to eat!" He grabbed a key to unlock the door when Tsuna tightened his grip.

"Why was that locked?" Dino gave a chuckle. "Haha...Reborn said he didn't want to get out"

He unlocked the door and bolted out of the office. When they got to the kitchen Dino slammed the doors open earning all eyes to go onto the couple.

"We need food for him. NOW!" They staff suddenly got straight to work on something. Dino turned his eyes back to Tsuna with a grin. "Happy now?" Tsuna gave a smirk. "Completely"

After the food was cooked they both sat down at the dining room table eating peacefully. Dino was just staring at Tsuna when he noticed something. "Are you still mad?"

Tsuna gave him a look of confusion. "Huh? I was never mad" Dino looked baffled!

"B-b-but you were so furious and went crazy cause you were hungry!" Dino couldn't believe it! How could he not remember any of this!

"Why do you look so confused right now?" Tsuna asked in concern. Dino just sighed and patted his head. "Never mind. It's best that you don't know" He leaned closer and placed a small kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the face?"

Dino gave another laugh. "Just let me tell you that I love you even more now"

"Eh?"

"I just hope I can make you mad when we get in the mood cause that would be the best then"

Tsuna gave a blush and started picking at his food not really getting what Dino was saying.

Next thing you know the doors shoot open and Reborn is there with a gun in his hand. "Dino. What did I tell you about letting him out until he was done with his work"

"Uhhh...RUN!" He grabbed Tsuna and they ran out of the room as quickly as they came. Reborn followed closely behind, knowing they can't outrun a top hitman. "You're gonna have to do better than run to get rid of me"

* * *

**(1)- haha! im sorry i just had tsuna have a total rena move! xD its from the anime higurashi no nako koro ni. very awesome!**

**rozen: yeah...i finally got my food and it was DELICIOUS! then i got me some m&m's! xD **  
**fran: wow...**  
**rozen: yeah i have a major sweet tooth! ^_^ **  
**fran: hey, i thought reborn was going to be before this?**  
**rozen: yeah he was but i just had to do this one first..so now you guys know who is up next now! =D **  
**fran: so please please review for her! and she'll update more and more!**


	9. the last revolver

**rozen: wahhh! why didnt I realize that its been forever since i updated! ;A;**  
**fran: well...I really have nothing to say rozen: damn it all! *hits head on wall* stupid writer blocks! CURSE YOU *runs away***  
**fran: she'll be back. She doesnt own anything yada yada yada. Also she forgot to mention its in Tsuna's POV**

**Summary: it's not fair when you have to kill the person you love**

**pairing: Reborn & Tsuna  
**

* * *

Present

I used to love winter. Everything about it just made me so happy. The snow was the best to me though. Snow used to be so nice,  
calm, peaceful. But now it means nothing to me anymore...

BANG!

**Spring...**

The sakura trees were finally in bloom. Everywhere you looked it was a beautiful site. But in my siuation the beauty was nothing. I didn't see any of it. Everything was just plain and simple. Nothing more, nothing less.

I sat under a tree, my eyes closed from a hard night. I was too tired to care if anyone passed by and saw me. I just wanted to...

"Hey"

My eyes shot open to see a person in front of me. Weird how he was wearing a suit in such nice weather.

"Can I help you?" Despite my innocent appearance I actually had a temper, that's why I did my job so well.

The guy tilted his hat up a bit and looked me in the eyes. "I was just wondering why a person such as yourself was sitting all alone"

What's with him. It's not common for a sranger to just come up to you and try to have a conversation. "It's none of your buisness. I was just tired from a long night"

"And you were doing what last night?" Ok now I was getting pissed.

"What is this, twenty questions?" He started chuckling and grabbed me by my arm suddenly. "Your funny. Let's go somewhere"

Ok now this was getting weird, but I did go anyway. But I didn't know that later on this was the guy that I completely fell in love with.

**Summer...**

I found out that the guys name was Reborn and he was a top hitman who caught the baddest criminals. He was on the side of justice, but I wasn't. He was currently looking for my boss who is doing illegal trades with other big companies. I was his top man to get rid of anyone who stood in his way.

But things were going good so far that he said I could take a "break" until I'm needed.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go to the summer festival tonight together"

"Yeah it sounds like fun"

Later that night we went to the festival and had a good time together. The summer air was a little humid but there was a wonderful breeze and later that night we went on a hill to go watch the fireworks.

We watched with amusement but as it was happening I knew that we weren't going to be anything more than friends.

I realized my feelings for him after we went more places, and made good memories together.

**Autumn...**

The summer air was gone, and it got chilly but there are still some good days. The trees were losing their green, but it was nice to see the autumn colors again. Because that meant that winter was coming, and that was my favorite season.

Reborn said that he was getting closer to getting my boss and that got me a little worried. My boss didn't know that I was seeing him, but he said to keep an eye out so I did.

Today was really windy, and kinda dark, but I was suppose to go visit Reborn by the sakura tree where we first met. I was running a little late because I had to do another job real quick. I ran quickly and I saw Reborn come into view.

I ran quicker until I tripped over my feet again and fell. But as always Reborn caught me before I hit the ground.

"Your as clumsy as ever, aren't you?" He started chuckling and it made my face go red.

"Leave me alone!" I tried to get out of his grip but he wasn't letting me go. "Uhh..Reborn you can let me go now"

"But I don't want to" Again my face was getting red again, and his hold on me got a little tighter. "You know Tsuna, there is something that I've always wanted to say to you"

"And what might that be?"

He came closer to my ear and whispered those three words that made my heart go faster, and made me speechless. As we held onto each other I prayed. Something I haven't done in a while, that we could be together forever despite our differences.

**Winter...**

All the leaves fell off and General Winter came and brought his friends with him. Everyone was a jolly mood because santa is coming for the kids and everyone who was good. It was a surprise that he gave me a gift as well, but it was something I didn't want.

For christmas I got a revolver with two bullets. It's not the usual gift he would bring, but I knew what it instantly meant.

I sat on my bed, curled in a ball just staring at the gun, and also the letter that was attached to it. Reborn finally hit jackpot with my boss and his trade scam, and as always I had to take out people who tried to stop them. But that's what hurt the most.

It's not the first time I killed someone, but it is the first time I've killed someone that I love deeply. I have no choice so I made my way towards our special place

I walked slowly towards the tree and saw you in view. I tried walking slower, but I eventually was standing in front of you.

Without any warning I pulled out the revolver and pointed it straight at you. You was shocked with this and questioned me about it. I told you everything, and you than held a gentle expression.

The tears were falling down my face.

I trigered the hammer, my index finger shaking a little, and as I said "sorry" the last minute you say-

BANG!

If I could go back I would try and fix everything, but don't worry about me anymore. We're going to be meeting soon and stay together forever no matter what situation, like we promised each other all the time.

BANG!

* * *

**fran: what kind of an ending was that! *irritated***  
**rozen: well I wanted to try and do a different kind of thing this time. It was based on the song "The Last Revolver" by GUMI.**  
**It was a very sad song.**  
**fran: did you cry?**  
**rozen: yes I did! Hopefully I didn't make you guys sad or depressed now, but school and writers block...hope you understand.**  
**fran: she'll update as much as she can because she needs to do her other story, and work on the new ones she plans on putting up soon. Review for her please. goodbye **  
**rozen: *waves bye with a leek* ^_^**


	10. wakey wakey

**Rozen: Uhhh...did you guys not like the other story or something? ;A; I at least get one review for a chapter, but I didn't get any last time! so that kinda made me a bit sad. I know my stories aren't that good, but it makes me happy to know that some of you guys actually like this story. So if you are still reading this can you at least drop a review so I know I haven't lost some of you guys yet. Please? :3 and i dont own any of this. Be warned! there are some things mentioned in here! ok? hmm, wonder why Fran isn't here... *wanders off***

**Summary: When Tsuna learned how to wake up his brother (fail summary orz)**

**Pairing: Giotto & Tsuna**

**

* * *

**

"Gioto-nii! Where are you?"

Little Tsuna, who was about eight, went through the kitchen, and living room looking for his older brother. He went up the stairs and looked in their room.

_Hmm, where could he be?_

He heard noises in his parents room and went there. He opened the door to see his brother asleep on their bed while the tv was on. "Giotto-nii?"

He got on the bed and poked his brother in the face. "Giotto-nii, wake up please?" His brother was obviously in deep sleep at the moment, but Tsuna wanted to tell him something now.

He couldn't help but notice how peaceful his brother looked when he was sleeping. Tsuna loved playing with his golden locks too. They were just so soft, and silky. His eyes were also something that captivated little Tsuna. He loved looking into the orange orbs and just want to stare at them forever.

Tsuna wanted his brother up now, so he got on top of him and started bouncing on him. (no thinking dirty stuff you guys xP) "Giotto-nii! Wake up!" He started getting tired from jumping on him, but kept going until he woke his brother up.

This got the older boy to wake up finally. He groaned a bit and when he opened his eyes he was surely shocked with what he saw. His brother was straddling him, cheeks red from jumping too much, and he was panting. Things got a little hot down south and Giotto tried to control himself. "Ok Tsuna! Stop bouncing on me!" He grabbed his brother by his shoulders to make him stop.

"What do you want Tsuna?" No matter how his brother annoyed him Giotto secretly loved him, but not the way a brother should love their younger siblings. He didn't want to sound like some kind of pedophile, but he couldn't help but find him so adorable.

Tsuna started fiddling with his fingers, and got a little red again. "Well I thought you went somewhere so I was looking for you"

"Where are mom and dad?" He sat up having Tsuna on his lap now.

"They went somewhere together. A date as papa said" Giotto understood, but he didn't get his brother was bouncing on him.

"So what did you want?"

"Well I wanted to give you something" Tsuna got a little happier now that Giotto asked. "Ok what is it?"

With a smile on his face, Tsuna stretched up and gave a kiss to his brother right on the lips. Giotto clearly went red and was in utter shock that his innocent brother would do this. With him to add to the shock!

Giotto tried to not lose his control but with Tsuna actually leaning more into him was making it difficult. He finally got his senses back when he finally pulled back his younger brother. "What was that for!" Tsuna looked away his expression hurt.

"Well papa and mama always do it because they love each other. And since I love you I thought I should do it too!"

Giotto wanted to facepalm himself, but his brother was just too cute. "I love you too Tsuna. Thank you for the kiss"

Tsuna nodded his head no though. "But Giotto-nii, I love you alot! Like alot alot" Giotto started smirking. "Like I said, I love you too. Now promise me that you'll never love anyone more than me. Except are parents"

Tsuna nodded his head. "I promise. I'll only love Giotto-nii and no one else! Except mama and papa!"

* * *

Tsuna was walking home with his friends when they finally departed from one another. Even though he was in high school, he still was called dame-Tsuna. Not that he minded that much anymore.

"I'm home" He noticed his mom wasn't here, and his dad went away for his job. He went up to the room to see his brother sleeping on his bed. _Geez, he has his own room now and he still sleeps over here with me. _He went over and flicked him on the forehead. "Giotto-nii, wake up. Go to your room"

His brother was still sleeping when Tsuna remembered something. He was going to do what he did when they were younger. He got on top of him and was about to do something that would be very embarassing for him. Instead of bouncing on him when he was small, he started rubbing against him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _

He started going a faster pace when he noticed something poking him. He gave a squeal and saw his brother making noises. His brother finally woke up with his own face red, and again he was shocked. "Tsuna! What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up like how I did it when I was little" Tsuna's face was red and he got a little tight in his pants too.

Giotto notcied his problem too, and held Tsuna in place again. "You know there are other ways to waking me up"

"But this one goes the job" His face was still red, and he started moving around a bit. "U-uh, Giotto-nii. I love you"

Giotto again was captivated by how his brother looked and couldn't stay mad anymore. He got up and crashed his lips on his brothers. He moved down to his neck and in between the many kisses he gave, he kept saying "I love you too" Tsuna was getting more irritated down there and pushed his brother down on the bed.

"Sorry Giotto-nii, but I need you to help me. And you need help too"

"I guess, and mom said she wouldn't be home for a while. So let me assist you in your problem" From there he let instincts take over him and Tsuna.

* * *

**Rozen: Damn it! This is the third time I lead it to the smex scene but I can't write that yet OTL. so hopefully you guys will review this time, because then I'll get inspired to write more. The next couple ones are going to be with Bel, Fran, Chrome, and one with Bel and Fran in it. So hopefully you stick around to read those as well ^_^ now I'm going to look for Fran. I will see you guys later!**


	11. curious

**Rozen: ok I just had to write this one out! I finished watching the anime high school of the dead, and then I started bombing my mom with questions about what we would do if the world became with the undead and such and such. I was even asking my friends about it xD**  
**Fran: You wouldn't be able to kill them though. You'd be the one hiding in the background, or the useless one that just stands around.**  
**Rozen: Your mean! I would be the main heroine of course! Dx And I would try to save people who haven't lost their minds yet...**  
**Fran: Yeah right, when pigs fly. She doesn't own anything..**

**Summary: Don't watch 'end of the world' shows if your gonna ask questions about it afterwards**

**Pairing: Fran & Tsuna, Yamamoto & Gokudera**

* * *

"HIIII! THERE ARE MORE COMING! THROW HER OVER ALREADY!" Tsuna was waving his arms everywhere getting on the egde of his seat. With his headphones on high he couldn't really hear how loud he really was.

The episode ended leaving a irritated Tsuna. "Arg! They always do that! Leaving me at a cliff-hanger! What's wrong with these creators"

He took off his headphones and went downstairs to see Fran on the couch playing a game with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He kinda blushed to himself wondering if they heard him screaming upstairs.

He sat down and instantly..

"No offense Tsuna, but you kinda scream like a girl" Yamamoto said this with a smile on his face. Tsuna blushed red when Gokudera whacked Yamamoto on the arm. "Don't talk like that to the tenth! Bastard"

"Haha! You only did that because Fran and I are beating you here"

Fran just nodded his head in agreement. With one final button Fran blasted both Yamamoto and Gokudera to dust. "I win, you guys lost. Again"

Gokudera screamed in annoyance. "See Tsuna, that's how your scream should be"

"Yamamoto be nice to Tsuna. It's alright if he screams like a girl"

Tsuna made a face at Fran. "That's not really helping ya know" Fran just looked at him with an 'Oh..' kinda face. Then Tsuna remembered what happened in the anime he was watching and he just had to ask.

"If the world became populated with the undead what would you guys do?"

All three boys turned to him, completely ignoring the game. Yamamoto was the first to speak up. "I would save Gokudera from any zombie's trying to get him!" Gokudera blushed, and Tsuna nodded. "That seems about right"

"Tenth!"

"What about you Fran?" His face remained the same thinking it over a bit. "I guess I would save Tsuna like Yamamoto. Then if it was only us in the world then we would try to repopulate the world again"

Silence...

"What? I would" They still were giving him weird looks when Tsuna decided to ask another question. "Okay, then what if you died and someone was trying to get with me to repopulate the world?"

"I would haunt that person until he went crazy" Yamamoto didn't really have an answer to that one.

"Stupid baseball- idiot! You wouldn't care if someone was trying to get me?"

Yamamoto scratched at his head. "Well I'm dead, so what can I do really?" That earned another smack to the arm. "You wouldn't be dead in the first place because I wouldn't let you die, idiot"

"Don't get mad Gokudera, it's not like any of this would really happen. And if it does, well I'd rather not think about that now"

Fran stared at Tsuna before asking a question of his own. "Would you get with anybody if I died?" Tsuna went a bit red, but nodded his head no. "Of course not! I love you too much to do that to you" Fran muttered a 'Good' before leaning back in the couch.

"Well what if you got bit and started going zombie what would you want me to do?" Tsuna was really interested in Fran's answer after watching the first episode. "I would let you kill me before I completely became one so you would be the last thing I see before I die"

Tsuna was moved by this answer. He sat next to Fran and hugged him. Fran placed an arm around him, and turned to the pair next to him. "Well what about you?"

"I would just blow him up.."

"Aww Gokudera don't be mean to me!" He wrapped his arms around him, but Gokudera tried pushing him off. "If you got bitten I would let you bite me Gokudera! Then we could still be together!" The bomber's face went red again, and he just looked away.

Fran was still holding Tsuna who was nuzzled at his side. Fran just gave him a peck on the forehead and kept asking questions about the whole zombie thing with the other two.

* * *

**Rozen: Yeah I know it's kinda a fail, but I seriously got curious about this after I finished the anime. I have another story idea with Fran, but I just wanted to put this one in first.  
****Fran: Hmmm, I find it a bit weird about me being the seme, and not with Bel.  
****Rozen: I know! I'm used to you guys and not with Tsuna. Sorry Tsuna you would still be the uke even with Fran, whose already an uke too!  
****Tsuna: *sighs* I'm kinda used to it already, so it's alright.  
****Rozen: Okay then! *hugs him* your such an adorable uke though!  
****Tsuna: *blush*  
****Fran: She's sorry about the shortness though, it's just another random idea that came to her. Review and wait until the next chapter.**


	12. messedup fairy tale

**Rozen: Yes my loves tis me again! ^o^ I just thought I'd update again since its the holiday, and I kinda missed halloween soooo I guess this makes up for it.  
****Fran: Why is my Bel with Tsuna? No offense dude *pats Tsuna*  
****Tsuna: None taken...  
****Rozen: Not my fault! Dx It was a request and I must fulfill them!  
****Fran: Not cool...  
****Rozen: Shut it! Dx  
****Fran: She doesn't own anything like the stories being mentioned in here, and enjoy**

**Summary: What happens when you mix _The Frog Prince _and _Alice in Wonderland _together along with a crazy knife obsessed prince, and Tsuna? ^_^**

**Pairing: Bel & Tsuna**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called the Vongola, and they live in Italy.

The king and Queen had one son named Tsunayoshi, but he told eveyone to just call him Tsuna. He was a very clumsy person, and had a tendency to get distracted by little things. So his parents always told his nannies to keep an _extra _eye on him.

When Tsuna was 16 he had a very feminine looking body for his age. He had little curves, and the most beautiful chocolate eyes ever. Even his anti- gravity hair made him look even cuter.

One day Tsuna was out in their garden getting some flowers when in the shawdows there was a certain blonde guy watching him.

_Ushishishi, what a lovely looking princess for the prince. _

The blonde guy was named Belphegor who was the prince of a world that was different from Tsuna's. Bel was bored of his world so he decided to go to the other world. He was just walking around when he spotted the little wall. Curiosity got the better of him so he jumped over it, and he saw a very pretty boy. He immediately was interested in him, and wanted possession of the little boy.

So he devised a plan to get the boy to his world, and make him his princess. He turned himself into a ferret, and revealed himself to Tsuna. He made little noises to get his attention which actually worked. Tsuna came over to the creature and kneeled infront of him.

"Aww~ you're so cute. Where did you come from little ferret?"

"Ushishishi, you must come to my world, and help me" Tsuna yelled in surprise making him fall on his butt. "W-what the! Ferret's can't talk!"

_Ahh~ he's quite adorable when scared. _Bel walked over and climbed himself on Tsuna's shoulders. "Like I said, you need to help me"

"W-what do you need me for?"

"Well you see, I come from a world called Wonderland, and I've been turned into this ferret because the evil queen said I've been bad" Tsuna couldn't believe this at all. "What do I have to do to help you?"

"Not sure, but follow me to Wonderland, and the queen will tell us what to do" Tsuna still wasn't buying any of this. "Sorry Mr. ferret, but I can't leave here. It's my home, but hopefully the queen turns you back ok?"

Bel wasn't pleased with this answer at all. He wanted the boy to come with him, and when the prince wanted something he would get it. "Fine, but you leave me no choice then" Tsuna didn't get what the ferret meant until the furry thing got off his shoulders, and somehow pulled knives out of nowhere.

"HiiI! What are those?" He got to his feet stepping away from Bel. "Ushishishi, if you don't come willingly, then I'll just have to use force" He then started throwing them at the poor prince, who started running and screaming like crazy.

But Bel didn't need him running back to his castle. Oh no! This kid is going to the hole he came from. "Don't worry little prince, I'll lead you to the right path" He started throwing them in front of Tsuna's feet so he would go in the other direction. After he got out of the gate Bel got Tsuna to run a bit, and they were by a hole in the ground soon enough.

Tsuna stopped himself just in time where his feet where right at the edge of the hole. He saw that it was black, and he couldn't see the bottom. Bel came running behind him, and pushed Tsuna in with him trailing behing the boy.

"HIIIII!"

* * *

Tsuna woke up, his head hurting alot. He sat up and looked around to see that he was in the forest again. "Ouch...Where am I?"

He looked around and got a little scared. Then Bel came out of nowhere and smirked. "Ushishishi, welcome little princess to my world" Tsuna turned around and saw the ferret. "Y-you! Where am I!"

"I just said it, you're in my world. Geez, don't you pay any attention"

Tsuna gave a pout, and turned red a bit. "S-so why did you bring me here?"

"Because you need to turn me back to a human, and we then go to the queen's house to tell her" In Tsuna's mind this seemed very simple, but something was bothering him.

"So how do I turn you back to a human?" Bel gave another one of his famous smirks. "Simple. All you have to do is kiss me"

"EHHH! No way! I'm pretty sure you're a guy, and I think I like you better as a ferret" Bel gave a glare his way. "You'll turn me back now!" Tsuna got up, and crossed his arms. "I don't want to! How did you figure this out anyway? We didn't get to the queen yet!"

"Ushishishi, I already know how to turn myself back, I just wanted you to be here first, so you wouldn't run away" Another smirk and Tsuna wanted to give himself a facepalm.

"Ugh, fine I'll do it. But you have to take me back to my world after I kiss you"

"Ushishishi, whatever you say"

So Tsuna picked up the little ferret in his hands and started to lean towards it. When he was close to him, he hesitated for a bit. But then Bel grabbed his cheeks with his little paws and made them kiss.

Tsuna was shocked by the action, but soon got over it when the ferret in his hands turned to a blonde boy now on top of him. Bel gave a smirk again and pulled a knife to Tsuna's throat. "So want to tell me again why you didn't want to change me back"

Tsuna was freaking out again when he only had one answer. "W-well it's actually because I thought you were cuter as a ferret" He gave a blush, which made Bel's smirk get bigger. "Oh really now? I have news for you, a prince like myself will always be good looking no matter what kind of form I'm in"

He took the knife away, and pulled himself off the boy. He then grabbed Tsuna by the hand, and started walking somewhere in the forest. "Where are you taking me?"

"You wanted to see the queen, so we are" Tsuna couldn't help but feel grateful to the prince since he was keeping his word about taking him home. He gripped Bel's hand, and started walking at his pace to keep up.

* * *

When they got to the castle Tsuna couldn't help but be amazed at how big and nice it was. But there were alot of heart decorations everywhere. He guessed that she liked them or something.

Bel got to the door and kicked them open with no problem at all. "Ushishi, it's so they know I'm here"

"I would've never guessed"

They were walking down a hall and Tsuna noticed that the queen had pictures of herself, but she didn't seem to match the rest of her house. "U-umm, What kind of person is the queen?"

"Ushishi, she's alright, but she has a thing for hearts, and money" He kicked another pair of doors down, and they were in the main room. Everything filled with hearts of course, and at the end the queen was there along with someone else.

Tsuna squeezed Bel's hand, which made him smirk again. They went up to the queen who was dressed in black and purple, and her hair was covering her eyes. "You better be paying me back for those doors you busted down"

"Maybe, if I feel like it"

The queen noticed Tsuna behing Bel and gave a look. "What did you bring us Bel?"

"A boy who I want possession of, Queen Mammon"

"WHAT! You said you were going to take me home!" Tsuna started pulling at his arm, and whinning about other stuff. Mammon was getting impatient though. "Bel you dare bring this thing in our kingdom? He is not worth anything. We wouldn't even be able to sell him to anyone" She turned to the person next her, and smacked him on the head. The person appeared to be sleeping, so this bothered her. "VOOIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"For sleeping on the job you useless shark. Take the boy to a room, so we and Bel can talk" The one called shark grumbled some stuff, and grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and led him out of the room to another that wasn't that far.

After a while of waiting in the room the door opened to reveal the one called shark. "VOOIII! HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Tsuna jumped at his loud voice, and hurried over to the door.

They walked back to the main room where the queen was standing and Bel was off to the side. Shark led Tsuna down the room, and told him to stay right across from Bel. Then Bel grabbed his hands, and his smirk was on his face again. Tsuna wasn't really liking where this was going, something told him that this wasn't right.

Mammon came closer to them and crossed her arms. "Bel, you wish to have Tsuna in your possession right?"

"Ushishi, I do!"

She then turned to Tsuna. "One called Tsuna. You wish to leave our kingdom, and go to your world correct?"

Tsuna really didn't know how to answer her because she seemed scary to him, but answered with an "I do"

"Good we pronouce you to be together for the rest of your lives. Now go away or we'll just chop off your heads, and sell them" She walked away, and went out through a door behind her chair.

"What just happened!" Tsuna started yelling again. "Ushishishi, I paid the queen alot of money, and now we're married. Which means your my possession now" He threw Tsuna over his shoulders, and started walking out of the castle.

"W-wait! You can't do this! I was tricked into this!"

"Shishishi, it's not a trick"

And they lived happily ever after!

The End

* * *

**Rozen: Dang it! Another fail story...I'm not used to writing Tsuna with Bel since he's always with Fran.  
****Fran: Exactly! You should've put me in there!  
****Bel: Ushishi my little froggy was jealous. How cute *grabs him*  
****Rozen: Hey now! This is a allXTsuna story. You guys have your own. Go away and get a room.  
****Bel: With pleasure *drags Fran away*  
****Rozen: Alrighty then. I tried my best to write these two stories together, but I don't like how it turned out -_- hopefully when I do my princess section things will be better. And this is the only time I'm making Mammon a girl! ok? And he was talking like that because it was from the manga _Alice in the Country of Hearts _which in my opinion is an awesome version of the story. Ok enough of me talking now, I will see you guys later! Bye ^_^**


	13. rolling girl

**Rozen: I haven't updated in a while sorry, but I am going to be ending this story soon. But not too soon lolz :D This is based on a vocaloid song again just to let you all know. **

**Summary: Tsuna is a rolling girl and Yamamoto tries to stop him from rolling down the hill again**

**Pairing: Yamamoto & Tsuna**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi has always watched Tsuna from far away.

Everyone made fun of him because he messed up everything, his nickname being Dame-Tsuna.

He didn't have a lot of friends, so he always sat in the corner of the room, gazing out the window. No matter what, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Yamamoto even tried a few times, but the brunette would just spare him a quick glance and walk away.

That all changed when Yamamoto looked into his eyes. When their gazes locked, he immediately knew that something was wrong with him. The brunette's eyes showed so much sadness, but at the same time there was a lot of thought in them too.

Yamamoto couldn't put his finger on it, but he just had a feeling that Tsuna wanted something. The question was, what was it?

If he really looked inside Tsuna's head, he would see that his mind was disturbed, and he scratched it all the time.

At times, people would ask him to do something for them. "No problem," was what he always replied, but he thinks that those words are long gone now.

In the end he fails again, and he fails again, and again... Everyone gets mad at him, and all Yamamoto wanted to do was go up to him, and say that it's alright.

One day was different. Yamamoto was coming home from baseball practice. He took a shortcut and saw Tsuna standing on top of a hill. He stopped walking and simply stares at the petite brunette.

After all the mistakes he did, Tsuna always wondered why he did them. Searching for the answer didn't help though.

Tsuna crouched down and started rolling down the hill. Yamamoto saw this and started running after the boy. When Tsuna reached the bottom he stopped when he was lying on his back, panting a bit. Yamamoto got next to him. Tsuna didn't react to his appearance.

"Are you okay Tsuna?"

He just got up and started up the hill again. "I'm fine." He ran up the hill only to go down it again, and again, and again. Yamamoto watched all of this, feeling horrible for not stopping him. After the last roll down, he grabbed his wrist.

"Are you done yet?"

Tsuna looked at him. "Not yet, I'm not at my goal yet. I need to stop my breathing now." He yanked his hand back and ran up the hill again.

Yamamoto didn't know how to respond to this. Was he trying to kill himself? Or was he just messing around with him?

~(_)~

The next day, Yamamoto wanted to confront Tsuna about what happened yesterday, but he didn't know how to approach him. When he got to the classroom, he noticed that Tsuna wasn't even there.

He wasn't there the whole morning, but when lunch came, Yamamoto found him on the roof by himself. He was on his knees with his hands covering his ears.

Yamamoto rushed to him and tried to help, but Tsuna pushed him away. "Don't say anything to me anymore!" His head was playing tricks on him. His world finally went black, the colors were fading away.

Yamamoto couldn't do anything. He needed to though, even if Tsuna didn't want it.

~(_)~

Again, Tsuna made his way up the hill. He wanted to end this now and nothing was going to stop him.

He got to the top and started rolling down. Again, and again, he would roll down, his injuries getting worse each time.

When he got to the bottom, Yamamoto was there, standing over him with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok now?"

Tsuna shook his head no. "Not yet, but you'll see something soon. I want to stop my breathing now."

He was about to put his hands to his throat when Yamamoto seized his arm and pulled him into a hug. He made sure to hold him tightly so he wouldn't try to get away.

Tsuna's world seemed to finally burst with colors as he was held by him.

"Are you ok now? Let's go now, you look tired." Tsuna nodded his head as his tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Rozen: If this freaked you out a bit then I'm sorry. Even my beta got a little weirded out by it. So if you guys are nice enough you should press that review button down there :D


	14. what love

**Rozen: Update! :D Alright! There will be more coming it's just that my beta can be a little slow with all the short stories I'm giving her. She needs to be happy that it's not my long stories yet. *evil snicker* then I really won't be updating for a while. Oh well none of this belongs to me ok? **

**Summary: Lambo just loves messing with Tsuna!**

**Pairing: Tsuna & Lambo**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the boss of the strongest mafia family in Italy. People who saw him thought he was the smartest, the toughest, and could handle anything at anytime.

Most of that was true, but there was a certain thunder guardian who made Tsuna himself think otherwise.

Tsuna sat in his office doing more of the paperwork that Reborn had stacked on his desk. He kept taking deep breaths so he wouldn't make himself go crazy. There was a knock on the door, and Tsuna said, "Come in."

Lambo walked in, closing the door behind him. Tsuna didn't even look up to see who it was and simply continued his work.

Lambo went behind him to see what he was working on. He soon lost interest in it, since there were far too many words for his liking. He poked Tsuna but got no response.

"Hey, Tsuna"

No reply.

"Tsuna."

"Tsuna."

"Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss." Now he started poking him in the face with both his hands. "Vongola. Vongola. Vongola. Vongola. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tenth. Tuna. Tuna. Tuna." Now the poking went to pinching his cheeks. Man, he really can ignore someone. "~"

Tsuna slammed his hands on the desk. "WHAT LAMBO! WHAT!"

Silence washed over the office for a minute. "I love you." He quickly placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the office casually. Tsuna just sat there speechless

* * *

**Rozen**: **Yeah it's short, but these are SHORT stories :D hehe I'll just see you guys next time, and drop a review if you please!**


	15. promise

**Rozen: Hey guys! :D Long time no see huh? Well my beta can be slow some times, and she did say I can blame it on her so...IT'S ALL HER FAULT! :[ Now that that's out of the way here is the next chapter! :33**

**Summary: Chrome is always willing to help her boss out.**

**Pairing: Tsuna & Chrome**

* * *

"Chrome is this really necessary for you to do this?"

Chrome gave a little nod, blushing a bit. "I told Reborn that I would protect you, and I'm keeping my promise."

He peeked around and dashed toward the doors of Kyouya Park. "Why are we being secretive here?"

They were both walking down a hall and stopped at a corner. "W-well, we're trying to get to my room, but I don't want the guys to see you or they'll do something to you."

Tsuna knew she had a point, but he still thought it was a little much. Ugh! I don't even want to mention the word 'little'. Tsuna wanted to do a face palm, but Chrome was already walking ahead, and it was going to be hard to keep up. They both made it to her room safely, and Tsuna plopped down on Chrome's somewhat of a bed. While she kneeled in front of him, she looked him over. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Can I just give you the short version of it?" Chrome nodded again, another blush appearing on her face. "Well, Gianni was trying to fix Lambo's bazooka again. I came in  
when he was done, and I guess I sorta scared him because he shot it at me, and then I became this." Tsuna stood up on the bed while Chrome took it all in.

"It's not that bad, boss. I think it's kinda cute, in my opinion" Tsuna looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're kidding! A boss of the mafia is not supposed to look like a foot tall chibi!" Yes, Tsuna got turned into a chibi, but his appearance in general was really cute.

"But, boss, from my perspective, it's adorable" She gave a little smile which made Tsuna go red this time.

"Oi! Stupid girl, it's time to eat!" Chrome got up and went to the door. "I'll be back. I'll try to get you something to eat too."

So, Tsuna was left alone in her room. With nothing to do, he hopped off the bed and went out. He hasn't been to this place since they first fought them. He kept walking until he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him to see a led in his eye sight.

"Kufufu~ What an amazing discovery I've made." Tsuna shrieked as Mukuro tried grabbing him. "Oya oya, boss. You're quite quick with such little feet." He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Tsuna was running around.

"Leave me alone Mukuro!" They kept up this game of cat and mouse until Tsuna was lifted up by a pair of hands. "Mukuro, please stop this!" Chrome held Tsuna close to her, Mukuro still smirking. "Terribly sorry. I didn't know he was your catch. We'll play another time, Tsuna." He walked passed them without another glance.

Both Chrome and Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and went back to her room. They sat on the bed and Chrome got something from her pocket. "This is all I could get. Sorry, it's not a lot. Ken can be a pig sometimes…"

Tsuna grabbed the wrapped chocolate layered bread. "It's alright. I'm sure this body can't eat that much anyway." He opened it and started munching on it. To Chrome,  
Tsuna resembled a squirrel as it ate its acorns, what with the way he was grabbing it and everything. She blushed and smiled at how cute and adorable this looked. They  
stayed in there until it was time to go to bed. She fixed the bed for both of them to sleep on. She lied down and placed Tsuna next to her, who had a major blush on his face. "A-a-are you ok with this, Chrome?" She nodded. "You look like a stuffed doll so it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all."

"O-oh..."

They soon dozed off. Later in the night Chrome turned over and wrapped her arms around Tsuna, making him squeal. She brought him close to her chest and nuzzled her face in his hair.

"C-chrome, I can't breathe." The more he tried to push away the more she squeezed him closer to her. She's was completely knocked out.

Not much I can do now. He got himself situated and then fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

**Rozen:**


	16. memories

Rozen: Wow I haven't uploaded in a while D: Hopefully you guys are still with me on this! If you are thank you very very much for waiting patiently. This hasn't gone through my beta because she is a very busy person. I go to school with her so terribly sorry if there are mistakes! I don't own anything and enjoy.

Summary: Tsuna's memory is gone and Reborn will bring it back.

Pairing: Reborn & Tsuna

* * *

Its been a year since Tsuna got his memories taken away. An accident is what caused it to happen, and he doesn't remember any of his friends or his husband Reborn.

At the hospital everyone would visit him and try to help him remember something of their pasts.

It was Reborn that stayed with him all night. If Tsuna was having a nightmare on something Reborn would be there to comfort him.

Reborn would tell him stories of two people in love and what they did together. Tsuna always loved hearing them. His favorite was when they got married to each other. He would ask Reborn to tell it to him all the time. Another favorite was when it was their first date.

When Reborn came the next morning he noticed that Tsuna was not looking good.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" He sat down next to him and placed his arm around him.

"I have a horrible headache." He had the curtains closed and only a small light on to see if it would help him.

"Maybe it's your memories trying to come back." He started rubbing small circles on his back on comfort.

"I feel like, they're right there, but I need something to nudge it."

"What do you see?"

"It's summer, and I think it's all of us together. And I'm with someone, and it's just the two of us. I don't know who it is Reborn!" He was starting to get fustrated with himself, and Reborn knew exactly what he was remembering.

It was the day when Tsuna finally told him that he had feelings for him. He was so happy he hurried and kissed the boy right on the lips.

"Tsuna I think I have a way to help you remember."

"What would that be?" He looked up, and Reborn placed his hand under Tsuna's chin to look at him. He then placed a gentle kiss on him, and they stayed that way until Tsuna pulled away blushing heavily.

"Tsuna I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

Tsuna gave no response to him, and kept his face hidden from the other man.

"I'll just leave." He got up, but he felt a tug on his jacket's sleeve.

"Don't leave Reborn." He lifted his face that had tears flowing down his cheeks. "Don't ever leave me again Reborn."

Reborn was confused until Tsuna pulled him down for another kiss. Reborn couldn't help, but let the tiny tears come from his eyes too.

Both of them couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Rozen: Gah! Crappy ending is crappy... ' I'm sorry if you don't like it. I sorta kinda in a way don't like it either. So please review :3 and I'll hurry and keep going! I'm almost done with this story so yeah...


	17. ghost stuff

Rozen: Hauu hi guys! It's been a while, and I hope you guys are still with me and this story. I had some issues with my beta, but now I have a new one and yeah. I don't own anything!

Summary: Fran helps Tsuna pass on from his life before.

Pairing: Fran & Tsuna

* * *

Fran POV

So I move to this new place, and not even a full month in, I learn that my place is haunted. How nice is that. Not only does the sink spray water in my face, there's a ghost walking around in the upstairs room. Not the usual thing you complain about, but I don't see what the big deal is. Everyone I tell goes off saying they need to do something. The ghost isn't that scary. I hear him sometimes, and occasionally see him. He sounds sad and lonely. So, being the nice person that I am, I go off to see if someone can help him out. I go to town and find a woman willing to help me out. She tells me that the boy's name is Tsuna and that he's my age. He was locked in a room by his aunt, and died there after she killed him in his sleep one night. Knowing this makes me feel even worse about him since he was just trying to get me to help him in the first place. Not to cause me any harm. She tells me to find something that can help him understand that his aunt is gone, and that he can move on away from those horrible memories that are holding him back. I go back home and try to listen to Tsuna as he tells me about his past. On certain nights, I see him while I sleep. One night we were both in the room upstairs. I personally never been in it, since it's locked, and the key is somewhere in the house. He opens the wall and steps inside of it. He tells me that this is where she hid him after she finished killing him. So now he walks back and forth in this room waiting for someone to come and properly bury him so he can go on. Next thing you know, we're in a field not far from the house. He lays under a tree that's there and tells me before he was locked up that he loved coming here, just to relax and enjoy the summer days. He wishes to be buried here. I wake up the next morning instantly going to look for that key, but I can't find it. I search the entire house, but it's no where to be found. I hear the footsteps again upstairs, and they're going faster than before. I'm guessing he knows what I'm trying to do and is getting anxious or something. That night as I head to sleep, I wake up hearing something drag on the floor. It stops, and then moves a little more each time. I get up and open my door to find the key right on the floor. I realize that it's better now than later to do this thing. I get dressed and go upstairs to the room. Opening it, the first thing I see is someone sitting on the bed, but it quickly vanishes when I blink. I quickly head to the wall and break it open seeing a very old looking bag. I take it out and walk to the tree that he showed me. I dig the hole and place him inside as gently as I can. After filling the hole, I say a prayer to him and then head back to my house. Soon enough the footsteps were gone, and no more of hearing Tsuna or seeing him. A week after I buried him, I did see him in my sleep again. We were in the tree sitting on a branch. He tells me how much he appreciates what I did for him, and I tell him it was nothing. That I was happy to help. He scoots closer and gives me a peck on the cheek before disappearing off with the wind. I wake up to a bright and sunny day. I go to his grave and place some flowers there before saying my final goodbye to him, still feeling his kiss from my dream.

* * *

Rozen: I hope you guys liked it! Review for me please!


	18. agreement

Rozen: Heeeyyyy, anyone still with this story? Not sure if anyone ever reads these but I'm going to continue uploading til this is done! *determined face*

Summary: Tsuna asks for a favor from Squalo and he accepts

Pairing: Squalo & Tsuna

* * *

"Hey Squalo. Do you have a minute?" Said person turned to see choco eyes staring at him. "Why would I have a minute for you?" Tsuna shrugged but had a smile on his face. "You're stupid." "And you have very long hair." Squalo raised a brow. "Your point?" "Well that's what I kinda wanted to talk to you about." Squalo just heaved a sigh and told him to go on. ( ' H ' ) "Tell me why I agreed to this?" "You never agreed to it, but isn't this fun?" Tsuna chuckled as he braided one of the many braids on Squalo's head. Squalo kept his eyes shut, not daring to see what the boy was doing to his head. After Tsuna finished that, he took it all down and started to make twin tails. "Hmm, that doesn't fit you very well." Next was a high pony-tail, and then a low one. "Those don't work either." He chirped. Then a side pony-tail with a ribbon added. "None of these really fit you. Why is it?" Squalo ripped the ribbon off and shook his head. "THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A GUY! ALL THIS STUFF IS FOR GIRLS! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?" He stormed out of the room screaming random stuff. Tsuna chuckled again and took out a camera. "It's a good thing I took pictures before I switched the styles. I love the no flash button" He smiled again and looked through all of them one more time.

* * *

Rozen: Please review?


	19. misunderstandings

Rozen: I don't own anything! (I have no idea what else to say)

Summary: It's hard to get rid of someone you don't want so you can be with the person you do want.

Pairing: Yamamoto & Tsuna

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun~" A girl with long red hair and freckles came running over to his desk. "Ne, Yamamoto-kun~ Wanna have lunch with me?"

Yamamoto gave a shaky laugh and smiled. "Ah, sorry Ren, but I promised someone else I would eat with them." The girl looked confused for a minute, but then smiled.

"Oh please, I know you don't have anyone. Come on!" She grabbed him by his arm and started pulling him outside.

Yamamoto gave one more glance at the person he did want to ask. Tsuna looked his way and smiled as he went out the door. 'Ah, maybe I'll be able to ask him tomorrow.' The baseball fanatic thought.

But that chance never really came. Every time he would even glance at Tsuna, Ren would come over and talk to him.

Finally, a day came where Ren didn't come to school. Yamamoto took this opportunity and strolled over to Tsuna's desk. "Yo Tsuna!" he greeted. Tsuna looked up from his lunch and gave a smile. "Hey there Yamamoto! Where's your girlfriend?"

"Wha? I don't have one." Yamamoto replied. Tsuna looked confused. "I thought Ren was your girlfriend. I always see you guys together." Yamamoto immediately shook his head, waving his hands around. "No Tsuna, you got it all wrong! Ren just comes to me out of nowhere! Honestly!"

Tsuna chuckled at how funny he looked. "Ok, I believe you. Just a misunderstanding, don't worry." For the rest of the lunch period they were talking non-stop with each other. Each one having a good time. Tsuna couldn't help but feel something for the baseball star.

"Hey Tsuna, wanna come to my next game? It's here at the school." Tsuna gave a smile. "Yeah I wou-"

"I would love to go Takeshi!" Ren interrupted, coming out of nowhere and wrapping her arms around Yamamoto. "R-ren! Where did you come from?"

"My mom obviously, duh. Geez Takeshi, if you are going to act stupid because I'm not here, then I need to be around you all the time." Yamamoto sighed and gave Tsuna a 'I'm sorry' look. Tsuna just smiled like he understood what the baseball player was getting at.

(~' 3 ' )~

During the day of the game, both Tsuna and Ren were sitting in the front bench, watching Yamamoto play. So far they were winning, and the crowd was going crazy with excitement. When Yamamoto went up to bat everyone really went wild, especially the girls. He looked at them and gave a wave to Tsuna. Ren thought it was for her though, and blew kisses at him. Tsuna just gave a little wave since Ren was all over him.

The game ended with Yamamoto winning the game with a homerun. The crowd ran out and surrounded him with cheers. Yamamoto squeezed himself out of the crowd to find Tsuna. Instead, he found Ren running towards him, giving him a hug. "Horray! You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Uh, yeah thanks. Have you seen Tsuna?" he asked, looking around. Ren gave a confused look. "I think he left. Not sure, but let's go celebrate!" Yamamoto pulled her off, and said no. He then left to go find the boy.

~( ' 3 '~)

When he found him, Tsuna looked up with a smile on his face. "Hey, Tsuna. Did you have fun at the game?" He couldn't help but give the boy a hug when he was close enough. Tsuna gave a laugh and returned it easily. "I'm happy you won." The boy simply replied.

"You know Tsuna, I have something to tell you."

"Eh? And what's that?"

He got his answer when Yamamoto pulled his face up and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Tsuna instantly melted into it and kissed back immediately. When they pulled back, Tsuna had a giant smile on his face. "Well that was something!" He couldn't help but go in for another kiss. Yamamoto felt happy all around, all because Tsuna was accepting him, even though he didn't completely confess yet.

They pulled back again and Tsuna started laughing. "How are we going to to tell this to Ren?"

Yamamoto completely forgot about her. "I'm pretty sure she'll get the hint when she sees us together all the time." he grinned, holding out his hand for the other to take.

"I like that idea." Tsuna said, grabbing his hand and walking together with his new boyfriend.

* * *

Rozen: You know I think I got off topic with this...Hmmm I think I'm losing my touch. I don't like that...I hope you liked it somewhat at least! Please review!


	20. answer us

Rozen: Last one til I upload again! I've been busy so that's why my uploads have been not a lot. Don't think that sentence made sense...Also I'm looking for a beta reader. My last two were my friends but they've been busy with school because they are smart peoples. Any suggestions or someone wants it message me.

Summary: Who does Tsuna love more?

Pairing: Bel & Tsuna & Fran

* * *

"Sempai, stop stealing Sawada-san from me."

"Shishishi, the prince did no such thing frog. He came to me by himself." Tsuna sat up from Bel, a blush on his face. "Stop lying Bel! You threw me on top of you when Fran walked in!" the brunette exclaimed.

Fran simply stared at both men on the couch with nothing on his face, as usual. "Sawada-san, come here instead. I can show you a better time than him." He walked over and yanked Tsuna away from Bel, dragging the boy out of the room.

Bel didn't like this one bit, so he threw knives at the door hearing Tsuna shriek when they hit. He got up, and grabbed Tsuna's other hand. "Froggy, the prince does not like that you just took him from me. I demand you give him back." He pulled out more knives to prove his point, but Fran was not fazed by it at all. It was Tsuna who was making all the noise. The two kept bickering between each other while Tsuna was trying to tug himself free from them. In the end it was pointless since the dragged him into the conversation.

"Sempai, it's obvious that Sawada-san loves me more, right?"

"Uh.."

"Stop lying to yourself peasant. He is in love with my princely self. No one could love someone like you, right Tsuna boy?"

"Well, I..."

"Sempai, he loves me more."

"A lie is what you just told, and lying is not a good thing damn peasant!"

"T-there's no need to start swearing, B-Bel..."

"Sawada-san, just tell us who you love more."

"For once I agree. Speak now."

Tsuna felt the awkward silence as Fran and Bel had him by his wrists, and were silently waiting for him to respond. He didn't know what else to do, so the first thing that popped into his head, he did.

He leaned both of them down, gave each one a peck on the cheek and said to them, "I love you both." He then yanked his hands away and ran off to another part of the mansion, leaving the frog and the prince standing there in complete silence.

* * *

Rozen: Okai I think I'm all good now. Hopefully, and if someone wants to be my beta or can recommend someone else I would be very thankful! Please review!


	21. robot letters

Rozen: Another update for you guys! I'll make sure I keep up with this story I promise! I own nothing.

Summary: Tsuna just loves Spanners robots~

Pairing: Spanner & Tsuna

* * *

_Bzz bzz bzz.._

Tsuna opened his groggy tired eyes seeing a robot by his bedside.

"Huh?" He sat up and looked around his room, very curious.

The robot tugged at Tsuna's sheet and held out a note for him. It read,

Goodmorning Tsuna.

-Spanner XOXO

Who uses 'XOXO' anymore Tsuna didn't know, but obviously Spanner still made them look cool to use. This made him go into a happy mood, and got out of bed with a smile on his face.

On the way to breakfast another robot appeared next to Tsuna who had another note for him.

You have nice eyes. Make sure they're only looking at me, and no one else.

-Spanner XOXO

A blush came on the brunetts face as he looked down at the robot. "Is there a reason why he can't say this to me in person?" The robot just shrugged and went on its way. Tsuna was just wondering how many more of these he will be receiving.

His question was answered throughout the day. The little robots kept coming, and Tsuna was loving every single letter he received, but he would love it even more if it was Spanner himself who came to him and said them.

Soft skin as white as the snow. Let me caress you as you lay in my arms at night.

-Spanner XOXO

A body not too muscular and not too girly like. It fits perfectly with mine as if you were made for me. My missing peice.

-Spanner XOXO

Kisses so sweet I will get diabetes. I enjoy them very much and never get tired of your delicious taste.

-Spanner XOXO

The way you smell is indescribable. So intoxicating I don't even know how I am not jumping you every moment.

-Spanner XOXO

Everytime I see you in knobs in my stomach twist and turn. I love that feeling you give me.

-Spanner XOXO

I want you to stay mine forever. If you left, who knows what I would do with myself.

-Spanner XOXO

They just kept coming, and Tsuna was overwelmed with ho much he meant to the robot builder. When the next robot came over to him, he grabbed it and scribbled a little note to send to him. "Give this to him, okay?"

The robot understood its mission and quickly went to deliver the message. Tsuna felt happiness go through him as the robot turned to the next hallway and out of sight.

When the robot got to Spanner it ran around him in circles for a bit until it settled down and handed him the note. This surprised the blonde man, but felt his knobs turn and he opened the peice of paper. What was said in it would make anyone melt, and Spanner was happy this was only meant for him and no one else.

My love for you will never falter or break because that's how much I love you.

-Tsunayoshi XOXOXO

* * *

Rozen: Man I want someone to send me sappy love notes too. Hehe that would be cool, but I wouldn't know how to respond :3 please review and wait for the next one!


	22. simple mornings

Rozen: Ahh~ This one is pretty random, but it's cool. I updated and that's all that matters! I own nothing.

Summary: Tsuna can't help at how cute Lambo is at times.

Pairing: Tsuna & Lambo

* * *

"Lambo-san is here! Prepare yourself Reborn!" The little cow sprang from his place at the door towards Reborn's bed, only to be smacked at Tsuna's bed.

Lambo started thrashing around kicking and whining until Tsuna grabbed him and held him in place. "Lambo why can't you leave Reborn alone? It's too early to start this." Lambo was still thrashing about saying about how he needs to beat Reborn no matter what. Despite how annoying he was whining Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Lambo stopped when he noticed he was being stared at.

"Lambo-san wants to know why Tsuna is staring and spacing out?"

"Ah sorry Lambo it's just that, you look so cute when you're complaining about beating Reborn." This caught the little child off guard because next thing you know Tsuna is wrapping his arms around him and giving him a big squeeze. "There there Lambo. You'll eventually get Reborn, but not today." He started stroking his afro head and nuzzling in Lambo too.

He got out of bed still holding Lambo and walked off towards the kitchen. "Let's go see if mama has made breakfast yet, yeah?"

This got Lambo very happy. "Ahaha! Lambo-san loves mama's cooking! Let's go Tsuna!" Now he wasn't minding being held at all and had his tiny arms around Tsuna's.

"Lambo-san loves Tsuna!"

"Tsuna loves Lambo-san too!" They both started laughing.

Back in the room Reborn may have been 'sleeping' but he heard every word said between the two. "They are both annoying in the morning."

* * *

Rozen: Hehehe you know Reborn was jealous. Please review and I'll quickly update this again! Lots of love will be given if there are reviews. Maybe I'l make the next one longer.


	23. hoppity hop

Rozen: Yep another chapter and I'm very tired :( school is done for the year (FINALLYPRAISETHEGODS) and now I can relax and work on this along with my many other stories I have on my usb. I am very good at procrastinating so I hope some of you are still with this story. None of this belongs to me.

Summary: Ryohei needs to find the bunny, and fast.

Pairing: Ryohei & Tsuna

* * *

Every morning Ryohei did his jog around town as his routine. Nothing ever changed from that. One morning though something weird happened to him. He saw a boy with large white bunny ears and hazel brown eyes.

He thought he was going crazy, but the boy turned and waved at hime with a wonderful smile. "Ryohei~ come one now!" The bunny boy ran away and he immediately followed behind him.

Running to the end of town and towards the forest the young boxer did not hesitate to jump in the bunny hole the boy went in.

The tunnel was long, dark, and stuffy.

He reached the end and landed perfectly. He looked around for it to be a wide open field with the sky bright blue, the sun glowing yellow, and the grass beautifully green. The only thing was that, there were bunnies everywhere!

All of them with large white ears and puffy little balls as tails. Ryohei did not understand until one came and jumped on his shoulder.

"Find your bunny Sun guardian. Find him and he will be yours forever." It jumped off and joined the others in the crowd. Something like this would be impossible for your average person, but not for Ryohei Sasagawa!

He went down on his hands and knees and looked at each bunny individually. They all had the ears and tails, but so far none of them had that hazel color for eyes. They were either blue, or green, or some other color of the rainbow. An hour of searching and still no sign of the bunny he was looking for. He was about to give up when he happened to look up and spot him!

"There you are!" He went and dove for the bunny grabbing it in his hands. He held him to his face and saw the hazel he was looking for.

"You are the one I'm looking for!" The bunny turned into the boy he saw in town with his wonderful smile. "You found me Ryohei. I'm so happy." He placed his arms around his neck.

The boxer did not know how to respond to this kind of affection, so he just went along with what was going on. The bunny boy leaned his face closer to the others and then-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"WHAT THE!" Ryohei turned to his alarm which read 4:30 in the morning. Time for his usual run around town.

Later on at school he couldn't help but think how cute Tsuna would look with bunny ears and a poofy tail on his tokus.

* * *

Rozen: Yeah I can totally see this happening in my dreams. They are so weird when they involve people I know ._.' then I can't stop thinking about that person and what happened in the dream. Creeps me out a bit, but please review and wait for my next chapter!


	24. falling love

Rozen: Close to one thousand in this one! So close! Anyway hope you guys like this one! I don't own anything.

Summary: The son of evil, and the servant who loves him.

Pairing: Tsunayoshi & Tsuna

* * *

I don't know where I went wrong, but now everything seems to be falling apart. Everyone is mad at me, and the things I have done. Even my council men have left as well. It was all fine til now.

It seems as though all my townspeople have had enough of their ruler. I am the current ruler of this kingdom. There is a riot from the main window of the palace.

Buildings are burning.

The sun is covered from the clouds.

A storm may be approaching. It is now close to three and my faithful servant Tsunayoshi is the only one left in this giant place along with me. He comes closer with a tray. It must be my lunch, but I don't seem to have an appetite at the moment. Too much disgust is in my stomach.

"Please my lord you must eat something. Even though the town is falling you need to keep your strength up." Ha, what an adorable person he is. He does not know what is to become of me later on this afternoon. It may be better to tell him now and release him before the people come barging on the doors.

"Tsunayoshi please stop. I require none of your services anymore. You may leave." He stares at me in confusion, trying to search for an answer. "W-why my lord?" I walk towards him and grab his hands.

"The people of my village are finally voicing their complaints, and sadly it's not in a civil way. I recieved a letter stating that they will be coming for me at exactly three this afternoon. I am to be executed."

As soon as the last word escaped from my mouth Tsunayoshi latched himself onto me, and his shoulders were shaking. "Please my lord I do not wish for you to be executed! There must be some way for you to escape!" I pull him back and wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'm afraid not."

"Then may I please ask a request from you?"

"You may. I might be able to do one thing good before I leave. What is it you would like?" The grip Tsunayoshi had on me got tighter, and I was afraid of what he might ask of me.

"I want you to live, and let me take your place."

"What?" What was he thinking!

"Take my place in this world and let me take yours my lord." This is absurd! How can I just let my one faithful servant take such a burden that I have created over the years! It is nonsense! "I cannot let you do that Tsunayoshi. What do you have to gain from this? Your life is more important than mine."

A smile spread on his face as more of his tears fell. "What I gain, is seeing the person I love get to live a new life and start over."

It all makes sense now. The reason he was the only one that stayed by me all this time. "How can I do this to you though?"

"Just lend me your clothes. We have almost the same face so they won't suspect anything. Please before our time together is over." He backed away from me, but I pulled him back quickly and placed a kiss on his lips. I don't know what came over me but as we were kissing I couldn't help but feel relief and something else.

He pulled away hiding his face from me. "We better switch clothing."

(/ = n =)/

Just as the message had said as soon as three rang from the clock banging was heard from the main door. Tsunayoshi was by the window looking out as the people were trying to break open the doors. I stood next to him, my hand holding onto his. His were shaking. He looked at me with a smile.

"There's an exit under the stairs of the kitchen. You should be able to escape from there without anyone noticing you." He let go of my hand and started walking away.

"Where are you going Tsunayoshi?" I caught up to him and stood in front. "I'm going to make things easier and meet them half way. Then you'll have more time to get away. Now go!"

I didn't know what else to do but run like a coward. I didn't look back when I heard his footsteps echo towards the doors. I didn't look back when I heard the doors break down. I didn't look back as I got out the exit and ran towards the forest. And I made sure to not look back when I heard the guillotine slam down and heard the people cheering with satisfaction.

(/ = n =)/

A year has passed since then and I now live a peaceful life. I have decided to remain by myself now because of the guilt that I have towards Tsunayoshi. I regret not noticing his feelings towards me, and not being able to kiss him again. I should've done so before I ran from the palace. I pray and hope I get to see him one day again. Then I'll be able to give him that final farewell kiss.

* * *

Rozen: I think there were some mistakes but I am currently too lazy to proof read. So sorry on that and please review for me!


	25. by your side

**Rozen: oh sweet cheesecake! I highly doubt anyone is with this story anymore but I'm going to finish it! There will be thirty chapters in this total and I WILL FINISH THIS! BELIEVE IT! nothing belongs to me enjoy!**

**Summary: An accident separates them, but Tsuna is still there.**

**Pairing: Giotto & Tsuna**

* * *

When things get too much for Giotto to handle, he doesn't resort to drinking or sleeping around. Instead he walks.

He walks and keeps walking until he feels he's had enough of it or his head cleared up.

He does this because if he did any of the other things it would crush his lover's heart. People think he's crazy for thinking this because…

Tsuna is dead.

It doesn't matter though. Giotto can't get over how the truck came and crushed his little brother instead of him. He couldn't get over how he and Tsuna barely got into their secret relationship and then this happened. He knew it was wrong to love his brother like he did, but Tsuna reassured him that he was feeling the same thing too. Then it was all right.

But his ex-girlfriend came and reminds him of the terrible truth and he ran out the house. In the pouring rain, but he didn't care. He kept walking knowing he was getting soaked and he'll probably get sick. He comes to one of the many bridges in town.

Looking over the edge the car noises behind him, the rain dropping down the river in front of him. He was happy it was raining because it covered up the tears that were falling from his face. It was too much and he didn't know if he could last much longer.

"It's okay Giotto."

Looking to his side his eyes opened wide seeing his brother there right next to him, in the flesh and dripping wet just like him. "What are you doing here?"

"You needed me here, so here I am." He looked over the rail next to him and placed a hand over his. "Giotto. Please don't do anything rash. You're upset; I get that, but don't throw your life away."

Giotto made a sound in frustration and pulled himself away from the boy. "No you don't get it! I have nothing because you're not here!" Tsuna grabbed his face and pulled him down to his level.

"I'm right here, and I'll always be here for you. Please don't forget that." Placing another hand on his cheek Tsuna pulled them together for a kiss. Giotto put much more passion into it not wanting to let go of the boy.

When they pulled back Tsuna placed another kiss on his forehead. "I'll always be here, okay?" Giotto pulled his hands off his face and held onto them. "You're right. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Tsuna smiled, and Giotto couldn't feel Tsuna's hands anymore. Looking up he saw that Tsuna wasn't there anymore. The rain started to stop and the clouds were disappearing. Giotto couldn't help but feel whole again. A breath of fresh air was pulled into him as he walked back home with his head held high.

* * *

**Rozen: Please review for me! I've been in this mood where I am finding these stories and wanting to finish them all! I've already posted like, two other ones and I still have more one shots and then finish up my multi chapter ones! I got this whole summer and I will make sure they get done or at least somewhat or more than half way done!**


	26. what a story

Rozen: Hello again my readers. Here's another chapter for you all. I don't own anything and enjoy.

Summary: Being clumsy is what brought them together.

Pairing: Dino & Tsuna

* * *

"Hey papa, can I ask you something?" The boss of the Vongola family looked up to see his little boy on his desk with a curious look on his face.

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"How did you and daddy get together?"

Tsuna was silent for a moment wondering where this came from. He grabbed the boy and placed him on his lap leaning back in the chair.

"Well you see both your papa and daddy are leaders of the two great mafia families. We met when I was in high school and barely learned that I was to be the next head of Vongola. Your daddy came to visit me because he and uncle Reborn knew each other and he wanted to be like a big brother to me."

The little boy cocked his head to the side. "You two can't be brothers if you're my daddies!"

The leader chuckled. "That's how it was at first, but as the years went on him and I started to have greater feelings for your daddy that had more meaning than what a brother would have. One day, we went out for a casual date and of course your daddy had to bring his members with him. I told him to go get us some ice cream and when he left I told his members that they need to leave.

"They were hesitant but they saw how I wanted to spend this time with your daddy with just the two of us. This was around the time we were getting really busy with our mafia business and it wasn't often that we could spend time together. They understood and left without another word. When your dad came back with the ice cream cones he tripped over his own feet, again, and the ice cream fell out of his hands and onto my face."

"Oh my gosh! How did that happen?" The little boy had his hands on his face looking worried.

"You see, when your daddy's members aren't around he gets clumsy and stupid because he doesn't have anyone to protect. It's a weird thing that I intend to solve one day, but anyway. He was embarrassed and when he tried to help me that only resulted in him knocking into me and ice cream got on both of us. Why he got both of us triple scoops I will never know. We both were sticky and ice cream was everywhere making us slip and slide everywhere. That resulted in us falling again and then some random biker came and ran over us."

"What!"

"And then when we finally got up, he tried to pat me on the shoulder for surviving all of this which resulted in me, not expecting the hit, to stumble into the pond. He tried to grab me but the led to him falling in too. All in all it was a day that ended terribly."

"That wasn't the kind of story I was expecting." Tsuna saw his son had a look of small disappointment on his face.

"It wasn't the kind of story I intended to tell you ever. I'm not finished yet. Your uncles Yamamoto and Gokudera came to get us and when we were in the car your daddy kept apologizing to me every second, I told him it was fine but he insisted and he said something that made the day entirely better."

"What did he say?" A spark of excitement came in his eyes.

"He said, 'Tsuna I promise you that this will never happen again and to prove my point I want to make you an offer.' He pulled out a small box and in it was a very gorgeous ring that you have to see in order to admire its beauty."

"It's this ring right here right?" He grabbed his dads hand and looked at the ring.

"Yes it is, and he said that he wanted me to join his family and him to join ours so that way he can always protect me no matter what."

"Wow, I didn't know daddy could be so cool like that. Why can't he be like that all the time?"

Chuckling Tsuna stood up with the boy in his arms walking out of the office. "I love your daddy the way he is now. If he was always like that who knows how he would've been."

"That's true. Let's go see daddy. I wanna hear his side of the story."

"Alright then. Let's go find him."

* * *

Rozen: This one is much longer than the other ones I think o.o' I guess that's a good thing hehe ^^' a few more and then I'm done with this story. Please review and see you all next time.


End file.
